The Legion
Summary Frank Morrison was an unruly teenager, his aggressive behavior getting him shifted from foster homes until he landed in Ormond with his latest foster parent, Clive Andrews. This is where he met an impressionable group of teens that he found an actual bond with. He used his charisma to groom them into committing petty crimes up until an incident in Frank pushed him to stab a cleaner to death. As the group went to dispose of the body, Frank had been lured into the woods upon discovering movement in the treeline, which he went to investigate. A fog had thickened over Frank, so dense that he could hardly see in front of himself. This is where he stumbled onto a path that led him to the darkness of The Entity, and his friends soon followed. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: The Legion, Frank Morrison, Julie, Suzie, Joey, F.J.S.J Origin: Dead By Daylight Gender: Male and female Age: Teens Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, passive Fear Aura via The Heartbeat (The very presence of a killer is enough to incite panic, severe anxiety, and terror. Amplified through proximity.), Stealth Mastery (The Killers possess natural stalking ability and can mask The Heartbeat), Enhanced Senses (A Killer's senses are so acute that they can detect minor disturbances in terrain as a trail to their target alongside their ability to detect the smell of blood and sound of breathing from great distances), Extrasensory Perception (Killers are able to see the auras of those bleeding out or attempting to heal their wounds), Immortality (Types 1 & 8; Killers have an importance of collecting food for The Entity, and will be resurrected by it should they be killed), Berserk Mode and Speed Boost (should the lust for the kill become too great, the Entity's connection to the Killer will be cut off, making them unpredictable), Blessed (The Entity favors the Killer's and will aid through indirect means should it be beneficial), Empowerment (via No One Escapes Death; the attacks motivated through this hex are more lethal, making strikes that would only injure become critically lethal), Summoning (via Hooking; exists as a sacrificial ritual to The Entity, awakening it to take the soul of the victim. As well, Cruel Limits, Thrilling Tremors, and Corrupt Intervention among others all summon the spikes and arms of the entity to meddle with generators and block off escapes), Status Effect Inducement (Hemorrhage and Mangled; provokes intense bleeding and slows down the process of healing respectively), Technology Manipulation (Surge, among other perks meddle with nearby technology. Surge, specifically, is said to charge the air and mess with tech), Statistics Reduction (Mindbreaker claims that “your distressing presence drains and weakens your prey” and “can evoke feelings of dread and fatigue in nearby individuals,” alongside causing exhaustion in-game), minor Perception Manipulation (via Huntress Lullaby; those who are hooked find their perceptions muddled), Power Nullification (via The Third Seal; negates Extrasensory Perception through the Blindness effect), Resistance to Pain (Enduring) and Blinding (Lightborn), Healing and Regeneration Negation (via Broken; prevents victims from recovering through instant coagulants and effects of Adrenaline) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to The Nurse, who could casually destroy barricades by poking them) Speed: Superhuman (Killers possess the speed to outpace trained athletes in a fearful run by simply walking after them) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Philip Ojomo, before his transformation, was able to completely rip the spine of his employer out of his body, which would require roughly 101-102 tons of force) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Unknown, presumably High Range: Extended melee range with Hunting Knife Standard Equipment: Hunting Knife Intelligence: Average Standard Tactics: Is naturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: Killers are servants of the Entity, making them more prone to preserve their prey first in an attempt to sacrifice them. The Stain is an indication of where killers are looking, making their line of sight more exploitable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Feral Frenzy:' The Legion goes into a feral frenzy, allowing them to vault over pallets and through windows at the same speed as survivors. Their attacks cause internal bleeding which causes damage after the Legion breaks the chase with a survivor. After hitting a survivor, the Legion can see the locations of all other damaged survivors. Note: The Legion is a group of four characters with identical powers and strengths who essentially act as skins for each other. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dead By Daylight Category:Immortals Category:Horror Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Berserkers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teenagers Category:Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Tier 9 Category:Perception Users